Dimensions Apart
by Wild-Roze
Summary: DBZBeyblade Crossover The Sequel to Dimensional Love , Kai must choose between his heart and his pride , a girl only a few years younger than him has appeared claiming to be his graddaughter,his descision will affect the whole planet ...........R&R !
1. Grandfather

Wild-Roze : Well , I am very disappointed in all u people 4 not sending more reviews 4 Dimensional Love , DO U NO HOW LONG I SPENT SLAVING OVER THAT PIECE OF WORK !?!?!?!?!?!? Okay , sorry bout that , but I wanted to get a ton of reviews B4 I started writing this , but I couldn't keep it in any longer , here you go , the sequel to Dimensional Love :  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ or Beyblade , But I DO own Vixen , SO BACK OFF , SHE IS MINE MINE MINE !!!!!!  
  
Dimensions Apart  
  
Grandfather !  
  
The deep pit of oblivion was cold , but in his state he couldn't feel the chill , he couldn't feel the hard stone floor beneath him and he was unaware of the pounding agony that was about to lance forcefully through his skull .  
  
As he drifted , alone in the blackness , a tiny point of dim light came swimming into view , he instinctively went towards it , as it got bigger , the light got brighter . Suddenly the light exploded around him , the fire tearing through his head , jerking him painfully from his unconsciousness and making him uncomfortably aware of the cold granite slabs that he lay on .  
  
Ray groggily sat up , he groaned as a second wave of agony shafted through his head and down his spine . He felt warm hands help him up onto a stale mattress that was on the floor , and slowly his amber eyes slid open .  
  
He was looking into a pair of baby blue eyes , partly hidden by a mop of blonde hair , and when he fully regained his focus , he realised who it was .  
  
"M-Max ?!?" he said in a chapped voice , "What happened ?"  
  
"We're not entirely sure ." Said a second voice , the Chinese boy glanced around to see Kenny , he sat in the corner twirling his thumbs . Something was odd about the boy , something was missing .  
  
"Kenny , where's Dizzy ?" Asked Ray , realising that the laptop was not tucked securely under Kenny's arms like she normally was . Kenny sniffled for a second before breaking down , sobbing like a baby .  
  
"I-I , don't know ! W-when I woke u-up , s-she , was g-gone !!!"  
  
Suddenly it hit Ray like a plank hitting a ripe melon(A/n : Ray the water melon, heh heh heh)  
  
He remembered everything ...........  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Aww , looks like Kai has finally turned soft !" Chuckled Max .  
  
Kai turned around .  
  
"Carry on like that and I'll break your nose !" He snarled .  
  
Suddenly there was a sound of something whistling through the air , Kai heard Vixen's cry of pain as she sagged limply on his shoulders . He swiftly brought her down so he could see her , there was a dart with purple flights that had sunk into her neck , whatever it had contained had knocked the quarter Saiyan out instantly .  
  
"Vix !" He yelled , he spun around to see a fist flying towards him . But training with Vegeta paid off , he jumped into the air before it could hit him , still holding Vixen .  
  
The Bladebreakers looked up , slightly surprised that Kai was flying . Suddenly Kenny cried out , a hand on the pressure point just below his ear had knocked him out instantly .  
  
"Chief !" Yelled Ray .  
  
"Max ! Take Vix !" Called Kai . He handed his daughter's limp body to the blonde boy , and turned to face one of the four figures that were now surrounding them . There was another thud , Mariah was on the floor unconscious .  
  
"No ! Mariah !" yelled Ray . He turned to face the enemy . "Who are you and what do you want with us ?!" He yelled . They ignored him .  
  
Now the three were completely surrounded , Ray and Kai were ready to fight , and Max was protecting the limp form of the toddler in his arms .  
  
Kai dodged a dart that was fired at him , and blocked a punch , bringing his knee up to connect sharply with the attackers groin , he doubled up , clutching his crutch . While another jumped in to take his place , Kai punched him squarely on the jaw , but then felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck . Out of the corner of his eye he could see the purple flights of the dart , and a hazy fog started to snatch at his vision .  
  
Ray gasped as he saw Kai , the strongest of all of them , keel over and fall into a deep blackness like his child . Then on his left , someone punched Max , knocking him down , and snatching Vixen . Ray looked at the three attackers , the fourth one just recovering from the knee to his genitals .  
  
He looked at each of them , and then felt a sting in the side of his neck before he too followed his friends into the pit of oblivion .  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
He glanced around the small cell-like room they had been ditched in , and sure enough there were the limp forms of Kai , Vixen and Mariah . But there was something around their necks , that he had never noticed before . Thick greyish bands of metal , they looked familiar , he looked down and saw that he had one too , as did Max and Kenny .  
  
He instantly got up and headed over to Mariah to check if she was okay , he looked up while he was checking her pulse , to see the tiny form of Vixen , slowly coming around .  
  
A small pair of brown eyes snapped open , and took in their surroundings , as soon as the toddler woke up , she saw Kai , and she headed over to her Father , placing her small hands on his muscled shoulder she started shaking him .  
  
"Dadda , DADDA , wake up Dadda !" She cried , Max's eyes filled with pity for the child , she had no clue what was happening . He got up and went over to her .  
  
"Cummon Vixen , Kai is gonna wake up soon !" He tried to pull her away over to the mattress so she wasn't sitting on the cold floor .  
  
"Go 'way !" She yelled , pushing his hands away . Max looked hurt , but didn't want to upset her further , so he left her .  
  
Ray felt Mariah stir in his arms , her amber eyes opened and she groaned in pain .  
  
"Uungh , Ray , w-where are we ? The last thing I remember was those hooded guys coming at me out of nowhere ."  
  
Ray brushed a few strands of magenta hair out of her face .  
  
"I don't know where we are Mariah , but I'm not sure that I really WANT to know !"  
  
There wasn't much to say , so the Bladebreakers sat in silence , watching Vixen as she continued calling out to Kai's unconscious form .  
  
Max was just wondering if Kai had fallen into some kind of coma , when suddenly he sat up . Vixen grinned .  
  
"Dadda !" She yelled , and threw her arms around his chest , hugging him tightly .  
  
Kai didn't seem to notice the small quarter Saiyan attached to his chest , he just stared blankly at the wall , his brown eyes were unblinking .  
  
No one said a word , what were they supposed to say ? Before that day they hadn't seen Kai for almost two years , and they had never thought they would again , on account of him being dead , but he had just turned up out of the blue with a daughter , and now when he had just regained his conscious mind , they were at a loss for what to say .  
  
They didn't have long to ponder it though , because as if on que , the metal door slid open on rusty hinges creaking painfully . Kai snarled angrily when he saw who it was who was standing there , and the Bladebreakers gasped in surprise .  
  
Kai spat out the word as if it was poisonous .  
  
"Grandfather!"  
  
Wild-Roze : YAY , the 1st chappy for the sequel , so make up for ur lack of reviews 4 my last fic and write sumfing 4 dis 1 !!!!!! OR FEEL MY WRATH !!!!!!!!!!BWAHHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!anyway , wot is Bra gonna do when she finds out , if she finds out , and is she eva gonna find Pan and Tyson who r probably making out somewhere ^__~ Please review this chappy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank u !!!!! 


	2. YET AGAIN UR ALL GONNA HATE ME

YET AGAIN UR ALL GONNA HATE ME ............. THIS AINT A CHAPPY BUT THE NEXT 1 SHULD B UP SOON . JUST 2 TELL U IN ADVANCE , I AM GOING AWAY 2 SPAIN FOR A WEEK ON THE 5TH OF JULY , SO DON'T GET ALL ANGRY IF I DON'T UPDATE , U CAN SEND ME REVIEWS YELLING AT ME 4 GOING AWAY , IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORR IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE I WILL TRY 2 PUT UP AT LEAST 1 CHAPPY 4 EACH OF MY FICS B4 I LEAVE , K ? DON'T HATE ME 2 MUCH !!!!!!!! Wild-Roze 


	3. Tyson and Pan sitting in a Tree

Wild-Roze : I promised 2 get in an update B4 I went away , so here it is !!! Y have Kai's Grandad captured him ? And wot r the metal things around their necks for ? And will Ray have enough sense 2 use Bra's invention ? And wots gonna happen 2 Vixen and Kai ? And is Bra gonna find Pan and Tyson in the middle of a make-out session ? And am I eva gonna stop asking questions and just get on with the Fic ?  
  
........................Okay here u go , chappy 2  
  
Tyson and Pan Sitting in a Tree .....  
  
Bra soared over the city , the fresh wind plucked at her aqua hair , whipping it back behind her , causing it to frame her head like a blue halo . She could sense Pan and Tyson , and wondered what she would find them doing .  
  
As she drew nearer to their Ki signal she suddenly felt an extreme urge to go back to Kai , she had no idea why , she pushed it away and continued to fly towards Pan and Tyson .  
  
As she flew over a park she looked down , she should be able to see them by now , their Ki energies were very close . She sniggered as her eyes were caught by two people on the park bench . And she flew down towards them .  
  
"Really you two ! I would have thought you would have had enough decency to at LEAST go behind a bush or something !"  
  
Pan and Tyson looked up , surprised from their make-out session , Pan was straddling Tyson's hips and had a fresh love bite in the crook of her neck . Tyson was sitting their looking like it was his birthday with the biggest , stupidest grin spread over his face .  
  
Pan flushed red , and pulled her hair from behind her ear in a lame attempt to cover the mark on her neck .  
  
"Uhh , err ......Bra ! What , uhh ....... are you doing here ?" Said Pan , haisitly shifting off Tyson's lap , *Tyson looked thoroughly disappointed *  
  
"Well , you two have been out here exploring the ........ err.......city , for quite a while now , and I thought it was time I came to find you , we should be getting back home soon Pan ." She told her friend .  
  
The raven haired girl's face fell .  
  
"What ? Already ?!" Bra nodded . Pan lowered her eyes .  
  
"Yeah ......... okay ."  
  
Bra felt sorry for her best friend .  
  
"Hey , Pan , don't look so down , I'm sure you will visit Tyson loads , and now Ray has that invention that I gave to them . You guys are gonna see plenty of each other !"  
  
Pan seemed to perk up a bit , and she smiled .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai stood up , glaring at the old man .  
  
"Grandfather !" He growled , a deep hatred churning up within him , and a red hot , angry fire danced in his eyes , he reached for Dranzer , but his blade was gone .  
  
Voltaire chuckled , and glared right back at his grandson , but then he noticed a second pair of sharp brown eyes peering up at him from behind Kai's leg .  
  
"Really Kai , you should introduce me . I only think its fair that I meet my great-grandaughter !"  
  
Kai snarled and got into a fighting stance , clenching his fists tightly .  
  
"Stay away from her Old Man , I'm warning you , Bra will find us , then you will pay !" He hissed furiously .  
  
"I don't think so , we're not even in the Abbey !"  
  
The others had stood up , but their blades were gone too . Vixen stared up at the tall man , she didn't like him . she poked her small pink tongue out at him and scowled .  
  
Voltaire chuckled .  
  
It looks like that little brat needs some disciplining , Tala !" He called over his shoulder .  
  
A figure in a hooded cloak came in , it was one of the ones who had attacked them , the figure threw back its hood to reveal the face of the red haired boy .  
  
"Tala , take the child , she needs a lesson in behaving herself !"  
  
Tala nodded , but for some reason , he seemed to have a regretful look in his eyes as he came forward .  
  
Kai was ready , he had trained with a Saiyan for two years , and he was more than capable of taking Tala down . As the boy approached Kai threw a punch , but was amazed , when Tala managed to block it , the next thing he felt was a sharp pain as a knee connected with his gut , he doubled up and fell to his own two knees , gasping for breath .  
  
Kai didn't understand , his Ki energy was far higher than Tala's , he should have been able to get right back up , he tried to summon his strength , but for some reason he felt drained , and he remained unmoving on the floor , only able to watch as Tala went for Vixen .  
  
"Vix !" He gasped , "Fight !"  
  
His daughter was a quarter Saiyan and stronger than the strongest wrestlers , she would be able to kill Tala if she wanted to . Tala stood watching as the tiny child charged at him and stated attacking his leg .  
  
Kai frowned , what was going on ? Why wasn't Vixen attacking properly ?  
  
"Dadda , I can't !" She wailed . Tala looked down at her , and averted his eyes before he raised his foot and kicked the child into a wall . She slid down unconscious , and Kai snarled at Tala as he went over and picked her up . He went to the door where Voltaire stood .  
  
The old man grinned evily , then pulled out a gun .  
  
"We don't need the others , they are useless ." He pointed it first at Mariah , and pulled the trigger , she cried out and tried to dodge , and the bulled which had been aimed at her heart , sank instead into her shoulder . She collapsed onto Ray , blood soaking her white clothes .  
  
"MARIAH !!" Yelled Ray , her blood dripping onto his hands .  
  
"Ray !" Hissed Kai from the floor , as he managed to stagger to his feet . "Earring !"  
  
Ray caught on imeadeately , and nodded .  
  
"Bra , you're a genius !" He breathed . He reached up and pressed the red ruby thingy on his black earring . Instantly he felt vibrations travel all over him , from his hand . He looked at the others , and could see that the same thing was happening to them . The cell around them seemed to dissolve from view , as they felt themselves being sucked into a swirling white vortex .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the park Bra smiled to herself as Pan and Tyson strolled along holding hands . Suddenly Pan yelped in surprise .  
  
"Tyson , your hand is vibrating !" She yelled .  
  
Bra stood up , confusion written on her face as Tyson's entire body shook .  
  
"Pan !!" He gasped , "What's happening ?" Then he vanished from view , leaving the two girls staring at the place he had been standing only seconds before .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kai snarled at Voltaire who was looking shocked at the cell which was now empty minus his grandson (A/N : Kai and Vixen didn't have trackerports installed in their hands)  
  
Kai smirked in satisfaction , glad that his grandfather was confused .  
  
"It doesn't matter that we are not in the Abbey , bra will be able to find both me and Vixen !" He hissed . Voltaire managed to shake himself out of his shocked state and smirked right back at Kai .  
  
"I don't think so , I am fully aware of the ability the Saiyans have of being able to sense life signals , our friend Cooler was quite useful . What's more , he left the blue prints for his Ki dampening collars with us , that alloy that is circling your neck is the same one we used on Bra . She will be unable to sense you , as far as she is concerned , you are dead !"  
  
Kai stood still , the truth of what Voltaire had said hit him full in the face like a bucket of ice cold water . If Bra really couldn't sense them , and they were not in the abbey , how was she ever going to find them ?!?  
  
Wild-Roze : Hiya , thankz for B-ing sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo patient for that chappy , tell me wot u fink , I probably won't get the chance 2 update dis fic again B4 I go away 2 Spain , btu when I get back then I will only have like 1 week of skool left B4 the holidays , then I will upload like crazy , I promise . PLZ TELL ME WOT U FINK !!!!!!!!!!!! r&r !!! 


	4. Trapped

Wild-Roze : hiya peeps , I'm back from Spain !!!! and once da last week of term is ova , then I will B updating like crazy , U shuld feel EXTREAMELY touched , since I wrote this chapter while I waz lying under the Spanish sun in a multi coloured bikini !!!!!! its not a very good chappy , but tell me wot u fink N E way ! Okay here we go ! Enjoy !  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade or DBZ !!  
  
Trapped  
  
Bra and Pan stared blankly at the place where Tyson had stood mere moments before . The two part-Saiyans were speechless .  
  
"Err , Bra , what just happened ?"  
  
Asked Pan weakly , after a few seconds , when she had managed to regain control of her voice . Bra had a slight idea of what could have happened , but before she answered she took a moment to reach out her senses and make sure .  
  
Pan watched in silence , after a minute Bra's blue eyes opened , and she was relieved to see that they were not worried at all .  
  
"Don't worry Pan , I can't sense Ray , or Kai , or any of the others . That mean that they are back in our dimension !!!"  
  
Pan visibly relaxed , she had been quite worried about Tyson .  
  
"Thank Kami !! Well , there's nothing keeping us here , our men are all back home !!"  
  
Bra laughed and nodded in agreement . She took out her DSD and activated it . When the portal appeared the two girls flew into it without a backwards glance , completely oblivious to the fact that they were leaving both Kai and Vixen behind .  
  
Voltaire smirked at Kai , he could tell that his grandson didn't want to believe what he had just told him . Sure enough , Kai's gloved hand reached up straight away and tugged at the collar .  
  
Kai felt as if electricity was instantly pulsing through his body , it seemed to be flowing through his veins . he cried out in agony and fell to one knee . So this was what it was like for Bra ........  
  
He let go of the collar quickly and glared at his grandfather , who was chuckling quietly at his pain .  
  
"Do you believe me now , Kai ? If you don't , then by all means , carry on !"  
  
Kai growled at the man , it sickened him to think that they were related .  
  
"Bastard !" He hissed . "I know what you and Boris want ! You want me to blade for you again !"  
  
The old man sniggered .  
  
"very good , Kai ! You always were smart !"  
  
"Well , if you let Vix go , then I will , I'll do whatever you want me to !"  
  
Voltaire laughed at Kai again .  
  
"What kind of a fool do you take me for Kai ? If I let the little brat go then I have no insurance over you ! No , Kai , as long as you work for me then no harm will come to your daughter !"  
  
Kai looked as though he was shaking in fury , but what he was doing was trying to power up as much as he could . It was a fruitless attempt of course , but he couldn't accept that there was really nothing he could do .  
  
"Where are we ?!" He demanded .  
  
"Well , we're not in the Abbey . When your Saiyan whore finds out what has happened to you , I have no doubt that she will be very angry , and tear the Abbey apart looking for you , only to find your not there ! Kai , you are I the new Biovault Headquarters , and Bra will never find you !"  
  
kai didn't know what to say , what COULD he say ? If this was all really true , he had no idea how Bra would find them .  
  
At that moment , Vixen came around to find herself dangling from Tala's hand . As soon as she saw Kai she reached out her small hands towards him .  
  
"Dadda !"  
  
She cried . Tala tried to shut out the child's pitiful cries . He didn't know why he felt so guilty about this , he had been trained to feel no emotion but hatred . He ignored Vixen's wails of protest and turned on his heel , carrying the screaming infant away along the corridor .  
  
Kai growled , his rage building up to dangerous levels . He suddenly charged at Voltaire , planning on pushing past him to go after Vixen , and wanting to hurt his grandfather in any way that he could . His grandfather just sniggered again and slammed the iron door in his face before he could reach him , and locked it .  
  
As Voltaire followed Tala away down the corridor , he let a smile of triumph curl across his wrinkled face as he heard Kai throw himself at the door and pound on it with his bare fists .  
  
~DBZ Universe~  
  
In the grounds of the Capsule Corp. Vegeta shut down the GR and capsulised it . He was dressed in his usual blue training gi and had a towel around his neck . He began a leisurely stroll back to the main building , after a whole day of training , he was going to take it easy .  
  
Ray was holding Mariah's form close to his . His amber eyes were squeezed shut and his insides turned as he was pulled through the vortex at a break- neck speed . He knew the others were with him though .He could hear Kenny frantically muttering to himself about giant space wasps and pink kangaroos , he had barely been without Dizzy 30 minutes and already he was starting to loose his mind . He could hear Max groaning and clutching his stomach , he always had been prone to travel sickness , and he could hear Tyson screaming girlishly .  
  
Then the high pitched whirling noise ended abruptly , and the white light vanished . Ray landed on something solid and he heard a grunt that sounded extremely pissed-off .  
  
*Please don't say I just landed on who I think I've just landed on * He thought desperately . But his mind didn't have long to contemplate this possibility because the weight of his three friends landed on top of him in quick succession , and he heard , with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach , more grunts of extreme pissed-off-ness . Kenny was lying sprawled across Max's stomach , his left arm was curled around as if he was clutching Dizzy , and Tyson was lying on top of him .  
  
"Ahh , Man !!" Groaned Tyson, "Last thing I remember was when I was in the Park with ......"  
  
Yet another pissed-off growl interrupted him , and the thing that Ray had landed on shifted beneath him . He just had time to gulp before there was a sound like a machine powering up , and they were thrown off the thing that they had landed on as if they were as light as a feather .  
  
Ray twisted his body so he was below Mariah when they landed , she was still out cold from the bullet she had taken . He landed on top of Max with a dull 'thump' and looked up to see a very confused , pissed-off looking Saiyan Prince .  
  
Vegeta glared at the 4 boys and the girl . He knew these were the boys the Bra had brought back with her 2 years ago , what he didn't know was what they were doing here now .  
  
"What are you brats doing back here ? and who is she ?"  
  
He said , nodding in Mariah's direction . None of them answered . The last time they had seen this man was when he was strolling out of the Gravity Room , having just killed Kai , and they were terrified of him .  
  
"Eeep!" Was all Tyson could say , and before Ray could issue Vegeta with an explanation , there was yet another blinding flash of white light and Pan and Bra landed neatly on their feet beside the boys sprawled on the floor .  
  
As soon as Tyson saw Pan he jumped up and ran to hide behind her , peeping at Vegeta over her shoulder .  
  
Bra smiled at his behaviour and looked around for Kai , she was mildly surprised that she couldn't see him anywhere . But Kai became the last thing on her mind when she saw the state Mariah was in .  
  
"Oh , Kami ! Ray , what the Fuck happened to her ?!" She breathed .  
  
"She was shot ." Murmured Ray , stating the obvious .  
  
There were a lot of questions that Bra wanted to ask , but there wasn't time , she turned to Vegeta .  
  
"Dad ! Please , lift her up and take her inside to Mum !" It was a demand more than a request .  
  
Vegeta grumbled , but picked up Mariah anyway . As Bra led them inside , she noticed once again , Kai's absence , but only for a moment , for she pushed it away again .  
  
"MUM !!" She yelled .  
  
"Yes Love ?" Said Bulma as she walked into the kitchen . Her eyes instantly fell in Mariah . "Oh , Dende ! Quick Vegeta , bring her into the Lab !"  
  
Ray watched , feeling utterly helpless , but relieved that there were people to help her , as Mariah was carried into the laboratory , and the metal door slid shut . He sat down and put his head in his hands , all he could do now was wait and prey , that the next time that door opened , Mariah would come out alive .  
  
Kai had pounded on the door until his hands were raw , and he winced as pain shafted up his arms as he flexed his fingers .  
  
He sank , exhausted onto the hard , grubby mattress , how could he have let this happen ? He found himself wondering if he would ever see Bra again , he would even settle for seeing Vegeta right then .  
  
He cursed Cooler in very colourful language for leaving the blue-prints of the collars behind . This whole thing was the ice-jin's fault . He sighed . Yet , if it had not been for Cooler , he would never have met Bra ........  
  
Kai leaned against the wall in the courtyard of the hotel they were staying at , watching Max and Ray battle in the stone Bey Dish , Tyson was sat next to Kenny , watching as Dizzy analysed their moves and techniques . He was extreamely board .  
  
He decided to go and insult Max and Ray's battling skills , he began to walk over to them . Suddenly , there was a blinding flash of white light , Kenny cried out in fear and Max and Ray were thrown backwards by the blast . Kai was completely winded when something solid flew into him , carrying him backwards into a wall . When the light faded and he was able to open his eyes , he looked down , stunned , to see a girl lying in his lap .  
  
She had silky aqua coloured hair , and she was wearing a red bandana with a red mini skirt , vest-crop-top , thigh high boots and red gloves that were almost exactly like his own , minus the blades at the sides . She wore gold earings and a matching gold neck ring , but above the neck ring was something that looked like a collar , it was a band of thick grey metal , that clashed badly with the rest of her outfit .  
  
She was out cold and her mouth hung open slightly . "Kai , are you okay dude ?" Kai looked up to see Tyson and the others staring down at him and the girl .  
  
"Woah , who's that ?!" Said Max . Kai glared at the blonde boy .  
  
"How that fuck am I supposed to know , she appeared out of nowhere !" He yelled at him. Kenny bent down to get a closer look at the blue haired beauty in Kai's arms .  
  
"Oh my ! It looks like she's quite badly hurt you guys !" He said . "Look , you can see some of her ribs are broken , and it looks like she its causing her breathing difficulties ." Ray nodded .  
  
"Hey , yeah . Cos she's wearing a cropped top , you can see the bones are poking out all wrong . But we are miles from any hospital ." Kenny nodded .  
  
"Its lucky that I keep a first aid kit for when Tyson gets really exited and gets nose bleeds" He looked up at Kai . "Hey , Kai , as you're the strongest , could you bring her inside so that I can patch her up?" Kai grunted and easily lifted her in his arms , her head resting lightly on his chest .  
  
He looked down at her , he had no idea what was going on , or where this girl had come from, but, damn, she was gorgeous .......  
  
Kai didn't realise that he had fallen into a light doze until the iron door banged open .  
  
He was snapped back into consciousness sharply , and opened his brown eyes to see Boris standing glaring down at him .  
  
"Let me guess ," He spat , "You want me to Beybattle !"  
  
Boris nodded .  
  
"Yes Kai , but there is a difference to this battle ." He said , a sick smile spreading over his face , "The challenger is Oliver from the Majestics . You will fight him using Black Dranzer , and when he looses , which he will , YOU will shoot him !"  
  
"WHAT ?!?!" Yelled Kai . Boris continued .  
  
"Your Grandfather will be observing the match . If you shoot either Voltaire or yourself , Vixen will be terminated , and if you loose , both of you shall die !!! Remember , Kai , this match is mandatory , you don't have a choice , by the end of the day , either you , Oliver , or you daughter will be dead !!"  
  
Wild-Roze : Hiya peeps , I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner , but it is the last week of school , and so when the holidays start , I will be able to update like crazy !!!!!! R&R , cos I have like TOTALLY missed your reviews !!!! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!! 


	5. GOODBYEDON'T KILL ME

Wild-Roze : Yeah , hi people , your all going to hate me ............. no I really mean it , u really r gonna hate me !! As u probably gathered there is a problem wid the stuff I upload from my computer onto ff.net when ever I put in punctuation it comes up as weird little symbols , that is why I have decided to stop updating on ff.net , but if you really DO TRULY HONESTLY like my fics , then you CAN still read them I have made my own website and I have put up my own fics , and I will update there so please do come and check 'em out . DAMN YOU LITTLE STUPID SYMBOL THINGYS ARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!! At some point I will try and update on ff.net again to see if the problem has cleared up , but until then , please have a peek on my site , here is the URL :  
  
I bet all those symbols came up in the URL , the address is on my BIO , and u can e-mail me and ask for it as well , so I hope to see you on my site . AND I AM REALLY SORRY , I TOLD YOPU THAT YOU WOULD ALL HATE ME , BUT IF YOU LIKE MY FICS THEN PLEASE READ 'EM ON MY SITE AND IF YOU DO I STILL EXPECT TO SEE LOADS OF REVIEWS , I WILL KEEP TRYING TO UPDATE ON FF.NET BUT PLEASE COME TO MY SITE IF THEY ARE HARD TO READ !!!!!!!  
  
Oh and on my site u can send me ur own fics to put up if u like !!!  
  
Note : I haven't yet got all of Like Father , Like Daughter up on my site , but I will try to finish that off as soon as I can .  
  
-X-Wild-Roze-X- 


	6. The Z Senshi

Wild-Roze : GOD I AM SOOOOO SORRY !!!! The problem with the symbols seems to have cleared itself up , so don't worry , I am still updating gon this site , and here is the chapter u have all been waiting for , well , probably not as this fic is shitty , but there u go !! AND I am really sorry for the late update , I am SUCH a bed authoress !!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade or DBZ , but I do own Vixen !  
  
The Z Senshi  
  
Kai glared at Boris , and spat on the floor at his feet .  
  
"Beyblading is a game , and should be treated like one !" He growled . Boris chuckled .  
  
"Russian Roulette is a game , Kai , and people who play that die all the time ! Now , be a good little boy and come with me , here , take Black Dranzer , if you try anything , Vixen will be dead before you know it .  
  
Kai snatched the black blade from his hand , and followed the tall man along the stone corridors .  
  
~DBZ Universe~  
  
Bra stood biting her nails , worrying about Mariah being okay , she decided to check , herself . She extended her senses , looking for the pink-haired girl's life sign . She concentrated , but couldn't feel her anywhere .  
  
"No ..." She breathed , Mariah , must be dead . She was about to burst into tears when the metal door slid open , and Bulma and Mariah walked out of the lab , followed by Vegeta .  
  
"MARIAH!" Cried Ray , running up and hugging her .  
  
Bra's mouth fell open , she couldn't believe this , impossible , even as she saw Mariah standing before her , she couldn't sense her at all .  
  
Now that she realised it she spread out her senses even more , she couldn't sense any of the Bladebreakers at all , she looked carefully at them . Then she saw it , a thick band of metal around each of their necks .  
  
"Where is Kai , and Vixen ?" She said , the others looked away from her , suddenly finding the carpet exceedingly interesting .  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY !?" She yelled .  
  
"Bra , calm down . Listen ," Said Mariah , "When you left , we were attacked , when we woke , Kai's grandfather shot me , and was about to kill the others , when Kai told Ray to use the earring . I think we were in the abbey , I don't know what they are going to do to Kai ....." She trailed off , seeing the looks on both Bra , and Vegeta's face .  
  
"So you just LEFT THEM THERE ?!"She yelled , grabbing the collar of the nearest Bladebreaker and lifting them completely off the ground in her anger , which happened to be Tyson .  
  
"Eeep !" Was all he could say . she managed to regain her self control and dropped Tyson on the floor , leaving Pan to help him up .  
  
"Dad ," She said , whirling around to face Vegeta , "Call all of the Z- Senshi , we are going to go and get them back , and I want to do it in style , get every one !"  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned to Pan and Bulma . he pointed at the raven haired girl .  
  
"Go and get your father uncle and grandfather , also Uub !" He said , she nodded and quickly left , blasting off into the air . He then pointed at Bulma .  
  
"Woman , call that moron Yamcha , and get him to contact Tien , then get a hold of Krillen and 18 , I'll go and find Piccolo !"  
  
(A/N yah I no in DBGT he dies , but I just think he is like the coolest character , so he is alive in my fic !)  
  
He strolled out and blasted away , and Bulma turned and rushed to the phone .  
  
"I'll call Trunks as well , I can take care of the company for him !" She told Bra . her daughter nodded .  
  
Bra turned to the very confused Bladebreakers .  
  
"Time to get those collars off I think ." she said .  
  
~Beyblade Universe~  
  
Kai followed Boris until he met up with his Grandfather and a second man who was carrying something that looked like a remote control , Kai could clearly see guns in holsters around the waists of both men .  
  
Voltaire sniggered at Kai as his grandson shot him a poisonous glare , hatred flowing out of every pore of his being .  
  
Boris nodded and left them , and Voltaire began to lead the way out of the new Biovault headquarters , he led the way out into the blaring sunlight , and as Kai looked around him , he saw breathtaking mountains and ridges all around him . He was taken over to a Chinook (Big helicopter with two sets of rotors) he sat in silence , quietly , mentally killing his grandfather , as the chopper took off and started to take him to the match he would have with Oliver .  
  
~DBZ Universe~  
  
The Bladebreakers sat around , nursing their sore necks , Bra had blown off the collars with small Ki blasts , now she stood looking out of the window , fiddling impatiently with her aqua hair .  
  
*Kai , you had better be alright !* She thought . She sighed and cast her eyes skywards , and her heart suddenly did a double flip .  
  
"MUM ! Their here !" She yelled , she dashed outside , foloowed by her friends and her mother .  
  
Tyson gulped , and almost fainted , as 12 people landed on the lawn infront of them .  
  
"Eeep !" Was all he could say .  
  
Bra grinned . They were all there , Tien , Yamcha , Piccolo , Goku , Gohan , Goten , Krillen , 18 , Trunks , Vegeta , Uub and Pan . The raven haired girl dragged her father forward , towards Tyson .  
  
"Hey , Tyson , I want you to meet my Dad !"  
  
Tyson fainted .  
  
Tien nodded to Bra .  
  
"Your dad told us what happened on the way here , I say the quicker we get going , the better !"  
  
Bra nodded , she couldn't agree more . She wanted Kai and Vixen back , safe . Piccolo felt her thought .  
  
"Don't worry about it , Dende is standing by up on Kami's Lookout with the Dragonballs in case anyone gets hurt ." He told her .  
  
Bra turned to the Bladebreakers .  
  
"I want you guys to stay here , when we get there , I don't want you to get hurt , okay ?"  
  
"Hey , wait just a minute !" Said Tyson from the floor . "Our buddy is in trouble , Kai might not have always been the nicest guy , but we want to be able to help !"  
  
Bra sighed .  
  
"Alright Tyson , but you have to keep out of the way !"  
  
"Well I can see to that !" Said Bulma. She came forwards . "I'm coming too , I hate being left out of all the action , I survived Freiza , Cell , Buu , and baby, I'm sure I'll be fine up against a few evil guys from a different dimension !I'll keep an eye on them !"  
  
Bra smiled at her Mum .  
  
"The question is , can you survive the Bladebreakers ?!" She said .  
  
No more time was wasted , the 19 people in front of the Capsule Corp. promptly opened the swirling white vortex , and vanished from sight .  
  
~Beyblade Universe~  
  
The chopper had been flying for almost three hours , and Kai was getting stiff , but didn't show it . In sighed inwardly as he felt them begin to loose altitude , he glanced out of the tiny round window .  
  
All around them , as far as the eye could see were mountains , ridges and paths with no recognisable land mark that could tell Kai where about they were . He saw where they were headed . They were landing on a tiny helicopter pad , next to a large stone Beydish , and next to the dish was a small figure , with green hair . Kai closed his eyes and sighed out loud , he didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have ? He had to keep Vixen safe , or Bra would have a fit !  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bra hovered above the abbey , down below she could see Tien and Yamcha firing blasts through the walls , her father , Goku , Gohan and Goten punching through various obstacles , and everyone else basically tearing the place apart . Hovering in the air with her was a yellow capsule plane , holding her mother and the rest of the Bladebreakers , as they too watched the destruction of the abbey .  
  
Bra didn't join in , she already knew it was a pointless effort , the place was deserted , and apart from her friends , there were no other life forms down there .  
  
Tyson , Ray and Max had their faces pushed against the domed glass , looking down at the action below .  
  
"Wow , look at those guys go !" Mutterd Max .  
  
"Their incredible !" Breathed Ray .  
  
"Man , they must all really like Kai if their going to these lengths to try and help him !" Said Tyson , "I don't see why though , Kai has always been a Sourpuss !"  
  
Bulma chuckled . "Well , actually boys , Kai has fitted in really well here , most of those men down there have serious quiet and intimidating attitudes , apart from Yamcha and Goku ! I mean , Piccolo lives all alone , lives off water and meditates all day ! and after Kai was brought back to life , he and Vegeta got on like a house on fire , their so similar in so many ways , Vegeta won't admit it , but he has become quite fond of both Kai , and little Vix ."  
  
Bra growled , how was she supposed to find Kai when she couldn't sense him , damn Boris , and Voltaire .  
  
Boris , and Voltaire !!!  
  
She smacked her head , how could she had been so stupid !! She had no idea what Voltaire felt like , probably a bit like Kai , but she could remember what Boris felt like , after all she had been his prisoner in the abbey for two weeks . She grinned and reached out her senses , tuning them to pick up the horrible man's energy .  
  
She opened her eyes and looked over to the West , where on the horizon , she could see tiny rises in the land , which were huge mountain ranges .  
  
"Gottcha !" She hissed and a grin spilt her face . She blasted away in a pale explosion of energy , headed West , to where she could feel Boris .  
  
Vegeta looked up from demolishing the abbey , and saw his daughter fly away .  
  
"Keep working !" he said to the others , before he too took off in pursuit of Bra , keeping his energy low so she wouldn't sense him , interested in seeing where she was going .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*  
  
Kai stood looking across the dish at Oliver .  
  
"Kai , what are you doing here ? I thought you were with the Bladebreakers !" Said the green haired boy , very surprised to see Kai .  
  
"I'm your challenge Oliver , and I am going to win , I have to win !"  
  
Voltaire chuckled .  
  
"That's right Kai , remember what will happen if you loose !"  
  
Kai growled , but took out Black Dranzer all the same .  
  
"What is he talking about Kai ?" Asked Oliver . Kai couldn't see a reason for not telling him .  
  
"If I loose this match , my daughter will be killed , so I have to win , but if YOU loose , then I have to .......... shoot you ."  
  
Oliver gulped , he saw the gun in Voltaire's hand .  
  
"And , I take it that if I back down I'm toast too , right ?" He said . Voltaire chuckled again , and the man with him grinned evily , still holding the remote control thingy .  
  
"What if I decide to shoot YOU instead of Oliver then Grandfather ?!" Hissed Kai .  
  
"That's a good question Kai ," Replied Voltaire , "My friend here ," He said gesturing at the man with him , "Has a remote to the machine , which when activated will instantly kill Vixen . " Kai growled , there was nothing he could do .  
  
"Ready?!" Yelled the man , both of the bladders readied their blades on their launchers .  
  
"3 ........2 .......1 ...LET IT RIP !!!!"  
  
Both blades shot forwards and clashed against each other , the battle of their lives had begun !  
  
Wild-Roze : Yeah , I know that was a pretty pointless chapter , but I promise it will al come together alright in the end , and once again , I am sorry for not updating sooner , but if you review , I promise to get the next chapter out as fast as I can !! Okay , bye R&R !!! 


	7. Win or Loose , Life or Death ?

Wild-Roze : Okay , I'm really sorry for the slowness of my updates lately , but I have finally finished my rehearsals and performances !! I am free to do whatever , so all the time I'm not out doing something crazy wid my pals ; Monkey , Gimpie , Mogs , Mell , Katie , Pippa ........ I'll shut up ! N E way , here is da next chappie , the hardest battle Kai has ever had to fight has just started ......  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade/DBZ , however , I DO own Vixen !!! BWAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH! Ahem ! Excuse me .  
  
Win or Loose , Life or Death ?  
  
Bra landed smoothly infront of the entrance that led into the side of the mountain . There was a metal door in her way .  
  
"Please State Clearance Code ." Demanded the robotic voice of the security system .  
  
Bra cocked her head , and snorted with laughter , she raised one gloved hand .  
  
"get ready Boris , there's a Saiyan on your tail !"  
  
"Access denied ." stated the voice .  
  
Bra smirked .  
  
"I don't think so !!" She hissed .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Vegeta saw Bra down below , he planned on following her in to see what she did , but suddenly he spun around , and looked off in a completely different direction . There ! He thought he had felt that life energy somewhere before , it was familiar .  
  
Curiosity got the better of him , and he abandoned his daughter and flew off in the direction he had sensed the energy from .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kai growled as Oliver circled around and hit him from behind .  
  
"Unicolion , Earth shake !" Yelled Oliver , the beautiful and majestic stallion rose up out of his blade . Kai growled again , it was time .  
  
"Black Dranzer !" He yelled .  
  
"Oh No !" Cried Oliver as he saw the immense bulk of the black phoenix rise gracefully out of the black blade .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Boris had just finished wiring Vixen up to the machine . when the remote control was used , it would activate the machine and waves of electricity would be passed through the child's body until she was dead .  
  
Tala was staring blankly at the floor .  
  
Suddenly Boris cried out in surprise as the ground below him shook and an explosion could be heard overhead .  
  
"Tala , go and see what the Fuck made that noise !" He barked . The red haeded boy didn't say a word , he just left the room and headed up to the entrance .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*__*_*  
  
Bra waited for the dust to clear . And she kicked a chunk of what was left of the metal door out of her way , and strode into the underground headquarters . she was immediately faced with three passages .  
  
She stood still for a second , trying to pinpoint Boris' position .  
  
"It's that way !" said a flat voice . She looked up .  
  
"Tala ?" She said . He was pointing down the passage on her left .  
  
"Yeah , Boris is down there with Vixen ." He said .  
  
"Why are you telling me ? Aren't you supposed to be one of the bad guys ?"  
  
He smiled faintly .  
  
"I'm supposed to be , but ever since the World Tournament ...."  
  
"Yeah , what about the World Tournament ?"  
  
"Well , when I lost to Tyson , he ...... well , he was really nice to me . He shook my hand , and said we could be friends ....."  
  
Bra nodded , and Tala continued .  
  
"Well , you guys were the only ones who have ever really been nice to me , and I feel really guilty about what has happened , I never wanted any part of it ." He told her .  
  
Bra smiled .  
  
"Tala , you're a good man , you should leave Biovault and go and live your life properly ."  
  
Tala nodded again .  
  
"Your right , infact , I'm leaving now . I'm never coming back !" With that he strode out of the destroyed entrance without a backwards glance .  
  
Bra watched him for a second before charging down the passageway .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*What the Hell is taking that worthless boy so long ?!* Thought Boris . he heard someone come in and shut the door behind them .  
  
"Good , you finally came back ! Now Tala , what as that noise all about ?" He asked without even bothering to turn around .  
  
"That was the sound of your death , Boris !" Said a female voice .  
  
Boris spun around , confusion written on his face .  
  
"What the Hell are you taking ........ YOU !!" he gasped .  
  
"That's right Boris ! Any last words ?" Bra hissed .  
  
*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The two bit beasts grappled , one would loose one would win . Kai could see Oliver sweating , he was throwing everything he had at Black Dranzer , Kai didn't have his heart in this match and so far hadn't used Black Dranzer's full power .  
  
He sighed , it was time , it had to end .  
  
"Black Dranzer , do it NOW !"  
  
The black phoenix screeched and drove forward , slamming with terrible force into Oliver's blade . Kai didn't want to look , he had to do this , to save his daughter .  
  
Voltaire smiled .  
  
Oliver's blade flew out of the stadium and came to a halt at the green haired boy's feet .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bra stepped over Boris' crumpled body , she didn't regret killing him , he got what he deserved , for what he did to Kai , to her and to her child .  
  
"Mummy !" Yelled Vixen . Bra smiled and released her daughter from the machine .  
  
"Oh , Sweetheart , I'm so glad your okay !" She said , blasting away the collar around her child's neck . "Now we have to find your Daddy !"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Well done Kai , your daughter is almost safe . Now all you have to do is carry out the sentence . Remember , one wrong move and my friend here will press the button which will end your child's life ."  
  
The man with the remote handed a loaded gun to Kai . Oliver gulped , but he didn't run away , he had lost , fair and square , now he had to accept what would happen to him .  
  
Kai looked at the gun , then at Oliver , then at Voltaire . If he shot Voltaire , then Vixen would die , if he shot himself , Vixen would die , if he shot Oliver , Vixen would live .  
  
His hand shook , and he looked back at Oliver .  
  
He flipped off the safety catch , and shot a glare brimming with hatred at his grandfather .  
  
He sighed . There was only one thing he could do .  
  
"Sorry ," He whispered .  
  
Then quick as a flash he aimed the gun , and pulled the trigger . Oliver gasped .  
  
Wild-Roze : BWAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!! CLIFFIE !!!! has he killed Oliver ? It looks like it ...... Hmmm . And where did Vegeta shoot off to ? Ur gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out ! Please review this fic ! I want at least 40 reviews !!!Now , be good little readers ,and R&R !!!! 


	8. Mind Over Murder

Wild-Roze : Puhlease don't kill me , I am exeedingly sorry for the latest of late updates and all , but don't be too mad when I say this ........ Uhh , on Sunday , I'm going to Portugal for a week . *Nervous laugh* anyway , so on with this absolutely superb fic !!!!!!!  
  
*Cricket chirps*  
  
Wild-Roze : Ahh never mind .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade or DBZ , but I do own Ikkle Vixen .  
  
Mind Over Murder  
  
Voltaire blinked in surprise , and looked at the man standing next to him . Kai smirked , and Oliver grinned as he realised what Kai had done . The remote control panel was smoking , and there was a bullet hole through it , the man who had been holding it dropped the scrapped piece of metal .  
  
Voltaire snarled .  
  
"You will pay for that Kai !" He pulled out his own gun and fired it , the bullet slammed into the gun which Kai held in his gloved hand , he cried out in pain as his whole arm went numb and the gun flew out of sight . Voltaire laughed and reloaded the gun , pointing it directly at his grandson .  
  
"Good bye Kai !"  
  
He was about to pull the trigger when something flew out of the sky and cannoned into him , Voltaire was slammed into a large rock , and Vegeta landed squarely on his feet after delivering a kick to the remote control man . Kai grinned .  
  
"Thanks , Vegeta . Cummon , we have to get out of here ."  
  
"I don't think so !" Came Voltaire's voice , the old man was hauling himself up out of the rubble . He aimed the gun at Vegeta who merely raised an eyebrow ,and fired . Voltaire's mouth fell open , when he saw Vegeta's hand fly up , and catch the bullet in mid flight .  
  
The Saiyan smirked at the old man .  
  
"Scum like you don't deserve life !" Hissed the Saiyan . Then , without warning , he fired a golden energy beam at the man , and grinned as he watched him explode . Kai's mouth fell open , as he watched his grandfather die , he looked at Vegeta , who merely turned around and repeated the process on the remote control man .  
  
"What are you doing ?!" Yelled Kai .  
  
"What does it look like ? destroying worthless life forms ." said Vegeta . Oliver was just standing there , watching , not really sure what was going on .  
  
Kai opened his mouth to say something , but at that moment , Bra landed neatly next to him, she was cradling Vixen in her slim arms .  
  
"Kai !" She said , smiling , "it's all okay now , I killed Boris and got our baby back !" She came forward and broke the collar off from around his neck , and hugged him . Kai stepped away from her .  
  
"Kai , what's wrong ?" She asked confused .  
  
"You and your family is what's wrong !" Yelled Kai , "You didn't have to kill them , what right do you have to decide who lives and who dies ?!" Kai was furious , he had never killed a man , and he had just seen his child's grandfather kill a member of his own family .  
  
"B-But , they were trying to do the same to us ! You would just let them live after what they tried to do to our daughter ?!" She asked , getting angry .  
  
"Yeah , because I'm not a murderer , you obviously like spilling blood !"  
  
"Kai , please , we did what we did because they tried to hurt you and Vixen , we don't just kill for the fun of it !"  
  
"Your father ," Yelled Kai , pointing at Vegeta , "Even killed me , I can't believe that I actually thought I loved you !"  
  
"W-What are you saying ?" She breathed , her eyes filling with tears . Vegeta snarled at Kai , he hated seeing Bra upset . He grabbed Kai by the collar .  
  
"You little bastard ! Your not worth saving !" He growled , Kai scowled back .  
  
"Get your murdering hands off me !" He said quietly . Vegeta did and turned away from him .  
  
"Bra , lets get back to your mother , and get your kid home ."  
  
Bra's eyes were filled with tears , she turned away , hugging Vixen , who was very confused , close to her . Her and her father blasted off into the air , Vixen looked over her mother's shoulder .  
  
"Dadda !" She called down to him , her pudgy little fist reaching out towards Kai . Kai winced , he didn't want to let his daughter go . Without a word to Oliver , Kai blasted away after them .  
  
Oliver just stood there , holding his blade .  
  
"Well , I wonder what all that was about ." He said to himself .  
  
*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
The CC Plane had landed in what was left of the Abbey , and Tyson was talking to Gohan , nervously , he was a little twitchy around the tall very strong man . Ray was talking happily to Tien , his arm latched firmly around Mariah , Kenny was being given a lesson by Yamcha and Trunks on how to get a girlfriend and Max was trying to catch Piccolo's attention so he could talk to the tall and intimidating Namek .  
  
Pan giggled at Tyson as she saw him struggling to find something to talk about to her father , she kissed his cheek .  
  
"Well , Pan went into Space a few years ago , she travelled all around the Universe looking for ...... Pan , do you feel that ?!" said Gohan , he looked up into the sky , as did every one else , and they saw three Ki trails approaching .  
  
"Isn't that Kai ?" Asked Max . Piccolo nodded . "Yeah , and Vegeta , Bra and Vix too ."  
  
As soon as the three landed , everyone could tell that something was wrong , from Bra's watery eyes , the Kai's look of fury . Vegeta turned and glared at Kai .  
  
"What the Hell are you still doing here ? Get lost !" He said angrily .  
  
"Vegeta !" The Saiyan looked over his shoulder at Bulma . "What are you talking about , Kai is the father to your grandchild , keep a civil tongue !" She yelled . Vegeta growled but left Kai alone .  
  
"I don't want to be here ," Said Kai , "Trust me , I don't want to see you or Bra again , but I do want to see Vixen !" He hissed .  
  
"Well , you can't !" Yelled Vegeta , ignoring Bulma .  
  
"Uhh , what's going on ?" Asked Tyson . he shrugged when his question went ignored . Vegeta nodded to Bra . she pulled out her DSD and activated it , Pan turned to Tyson .  
  
"Come back with me ." She breathed . He looked from her to his team mates , then to her again . Rays voice cut in .  
  
"Go on Tyson , go and be happy !" Tyson grinned at his friends , and grasped Pan's hand . Pan pulled him up into the vortex and every one else followed , till it was just Bra , holding Vixen in her arms , staring at Kai .  
  
She turned away from him .  
  
"Is this how you want it Kai ? Really ? I loved you Kai , I really did , but if this is what you want , then fine !" She flew up , and into the white , swirling vortex , Vixen saw her father disappear , and she started crying . The last thing Kai heard was her little voice calling out to him .  
  
"Dadda !"  
  
*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
It was three weeks later . Kai sat in the apartment he was sharing with , Ray , Mariah , and their new team mate , Tala . The red haired boy had turned out fine , he had become a nice , kind person , as well as a phenomenal blader .  
  
Kai regretted his rash decision to say the least , he missed Bra and his daughter , though he would never admit it . He sighed , he was so bored . Their team was still not complete , they needed one more blader before they could enter into any more tournaments . Max had left , he was going hiking around Europe with Emily for three years , he had been sad to go and loosing him was quite a set back , so they had started trying to find a new member straight away .  
  
Mr.Dickenson had brought in a few he thought were okay, but none of them had been right . at that moment , Kai was brought out of his day dreams by a knock at the door . Tala came out of his room and opened it and Mr.Dickenson came in .  
  
"Well boys , I think I might have found someone who will fit in with you perfectly . May I introduce Kirra ." he stepped aside , and a girl walked into the room . Kai stood up .  
  
"Bra ?!" he said automatically .  
  
The girl laughed and shook her head .  
  
"Nope , sorry Dude ."  
  
She almost looked like a complete clone of Bra , she even wore the same clothes , but in white , and her hair was a pale lavender , but her eyes was black . Also on each of her cheeks , was a single , navy triangle birthmark .  
  
Kai was amazed , she looked so much like her , she even stood in the same way .  
  
"Well , I'll leave you all to settle in , see what you make of her , perhaps she is the perfect team mate !" said Mr.Dickenson cheerily before he left . At that moment Ray and Mariah came in from their room , and stopped dead when they saw the new girl . Ray grinned .  
  
"Bra !! Did you dye your hair , it looks good !"  
  
"She isn't Bra ." said Kai , it was obvious from the sound of his voice that he was more than a little disappointed .  
  
"Your name is Kai , isn't it ?" asked the girl . He looked at her .  
  
"Yeah , what about it ?"  
  
"Oh , I just wondered , you see . I'm your granddaughter ."  
  
Wild-Roze : MWAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!! God , I am sooooooooooo incredibly Evil , so Bra and Kai have bust up , and suddenly out of the blue there is a teenage girl claiming to be Kai's granddaughter !!!!! What the Hell is going on ?? R&R and tell me what you think !! ^__^ 


	9. Kirranisha Hiwitari

Wild-Roze : And , I am back ! Portugal waz nice , but I missed my computer so much ! So here it is , the answer to all of your questions , no doubt the last chapter confused u , well Kai is feeling about the same .  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own DBZ or Beyblade , I do however own both Vixen and now Kirranisha .  
  
Kirranisha Hiwitari  
  
Tala snorted .  
  
"Uhh , excuse me , but , maybe I heard wrong or something , did you just say that you were Kai's , heh heh heh , Granddaughter ?!?"  
  
She stared at him with piercing black eyes .  
  
"That's right ."  
  
Ray laughed . "Sorry , but that is a physical impossibility , by the looks of things , your only a few years younger than Kai yourself !"  
  
"That's right Dude , I am only a few years younger , infact , I am nineteen . I believe Kai has only just turned 22 , correct ?"  
  
"Yeah that's right ." Said Kai .  
  
Kirra smirked , and she looked so alarmingly like Vegeta that Kai had to blink hard to make sure he wasn't imagining it .  
  
"I can tell you don't believe me . Tell you what , if I defeat you in a Bey battle , then you listen to what I have to tell you , and if I loose , I go back and you will never see me again ." she said .  
  
Kai smirked right back .  
  
"Your on ! But I don't intend to go easily on you !" He said . This was a bit of a lie , Kai was curious about this girl and why she thought she was related to him . The apartment was equipped to train in , and it had a small beydish in , not very big , but it was satisfactory .  
  
The two took their positions , facing each other , and Kirra smirked .  
  
"I am warning you , my father taught me how to Beyblade , and he learned from the best !"  
  
"I am the best !" Spat Kai .  
  
"3 ...2 ....1 ....LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!" Screeched Mariah .  
  
"Go , Dranzer !" Yelled Kai furiously . he looked up as he saw Kirra launch her's .  
  
"Battle blade !" She cried . This somewhat confused Kai , that was Tyson's attack . As he stared into her deep black eyes , he saw concentration mask her face , and she skilfully drove the familiar looking blade towards his own . Kai decided not to waste any time , he was bringing out the heavy artillery .  
  
"Dranzer , flaming arrow !" The magnificent phoenix rose out of the blue blade , and flames licked around its large body and it screeched loudly .  
  
Kirra almost laughed .  
  
"I suppose I really do have the unfair advantage of technology !"  
  
Kai snarled at the girl who claimed to be his granddaughter .  
  
"It takes more than science to win a bey battle !" He said .  
  
"Oh I know , the player is important as the balde , the two need to be linked in both mind and body . My other grandfather told me that , and he trained me very well ."  
  
"Who was your other grandfather ?!" Demanded Kai .  
  
"Take a hint !" She called across the dish to him .  
  
The red and white blade glowed blue as in the centre a bit beast began to focus its power .  
  
"Dragoon , I summon you !" She yelled .  
  
Each mouth of all the occupants of the room , fell open . Now they realised why the blade was familiar , it was Tyson's old blade . As the bit beast rose , he looked like the same old Dragoon , but yet , he was so different .  
  
The blue dragon had grown almost twice in size in the short three weeks since they had last seen Tyson , and it reared up in all of its great majesty . Its blue eyes were just the same , but now its huge coiling body was coated in metal armour plating .  
  
Kirra chuckled at the looks on their faces .  
  
"Not only has he had a complete make over , he has some new moves !" She said , Kai gulped , he just may have underestimated this girl , just a bit .  
  
"Dragoon , Frozen Ice attack !!!"  
  
The vast dragon opened its gaping maw of a mouth , and in the back of its throat blue flames welled , it launched the blue fire at the phoenix , as soon as it hit the bird , Dranzer was frozen , but at the same time , fiery burns ravaged its body .  
  
Within seconds Kai's blade had fallen and Dranzer had been defeated , Dragoon retreated silently back into the bit chip and flew back to his mistress' hand .  
  
Kai picked up Dranzer and looked at him , it hadn't stood a snowball's chance in Hell , he doubted that even Black Dranzer could have stood against such might . He looked at the girl who was no longer smiling , but looking solemnly at him .  
  
"Who are you , really ." he asked her .  
  
Kirra put away her Beyblade , and looked at him .  
  
"Alright , I'll tell you the things I came here to tell you . But I am warning you , some of this you will find hard to believe , and it will take a while to explain ."  
  
They all sat down on the sofas to listen to what Kirra had to say , when they were all silent she began ........  
  
(And I am well aware I am changing from something like 3rd person to 1st person or whatever)  
  
My name is Kirranisha Hiwitari . I am the daughter of Vixen Hiwitari and Thesos Granger . You may not really understand what I am saying because you know that Vixen is only turning three this Spring , so it seems impossible that I even exist , but here I am . When Bra came to this dimension years ago , she explained to you about Freiza , Cooler's brother . Perhaps she didn't tell you that at that time her brother came from the future to warn them of a danger that would befall them in three years time , she herself wasn't born then , nor was her brother . Geeze , this sounds complicated . But he used a time machine that Bulma had built in his timeline .  
  
This is the case with me , although I don't come from the same timeline as the one Mirai Trunks came from , I do come from the future , and for the same reasons . I have come here to warn you, then I am going to Bra's universe to issue a warning to her . In my time line , we didn't have any warning , and we were caught completely off guard . I wasn't born , or even conceived then . The race that attacked our planet was the Ice-jin race . They had grown a lot stronger since Freiza and his father King Cold had been defeated , and naturally they were after revenge .  
  
Each one was a match for my family , and there were millions of them , they stormed Earth so suddenly that we caught completely off guard . Hundreds were slaughtered within hours , amongst the fatally wounded were Vegeta , Goku , Gohan , Goten , Piccolo , Dende , Trunks ............and Bra . My mother was next to her when she died , My grandmother , looked into my mother's eyes and told her that the only thing that she regretted was letting her and Kai drift apart . She told her that if ever she was to come across her father to tell him that she loved him with all her heart . When she died she died with Kai's name drifting off her lips .  
  
My mother , my father and my two other grandparents were made slaves , and when I was born I was born directly into a world which had been transformed into a burning and barren wasteland , desolate and ruled by evil . When I reached my tenth year , I was sorted into the section which best befitted me . My mother , too , was placed in that section when she reached ten . I was forced into the Harem , to work as a 2nd class whore to those foul ice- jin creatures .  
  
But the carnage didn't end there . The managed to find a vortex , tiny in size , but with the correct technology it could be widened to enter this world . The vortex remained there because of one thing . The DSD which my grandmother had invented . One had always remained in this world , in Kai's possession , and as long as it remains here , a thread will always connect it to the DSD's in Bra's dimension , a bridge , that with the right foundations would be large enough to send almost half of the entire Ice-jin race to this dimension .  
  
Much the same happened here , people where hunted and killed for fun , and those who they spared , which ended up being only about a fifteenth of your planet's population , were made to be slaves .  
  
I will be born roughly 40 years from now , my mother has me at the age of 25 , with my father who is three and a half years younger than her . Pan and Tyson may well have already conceived him in this time . Tyson will pass his Beyblade and all his blading knowledge on to his son , who in his turn passes it to me when I am born .  
  
Bra , after Kai and her had the fight , always held the name Hiwitari , even though they never married , and so Vixen too took the name Hiwitari . The reason I hold that name too , is because even though my parents would have loved to wed , in the conditions that we are forced to live in , no one is likely to be able to get married .  
  
Because both of my parents have Saiyan blood , I am a quarter Saiyan , but I posses little to no power against one of the Ice-jin troops .  
  
My great grandmother , Bulma , who I believe you have met , built the time machine without consent from the ice-jins , the is now nearing her eighty- fourth year , and is one of the oldest survivors on the planet , she will surly be put to death for the making of the time machine , and when I return the same fate will befall me for such a venture without permission .  
  
But I accept my death , I might only be seventeen , but I have seen enough of life to be sick of it . I am warning you so the future of both our worlds will be happier , and if I can rest easily , with the knowledge that everyone is fully prepared for the danger , then death in itself will be a release for me .  
  
(Back to 3rd person again)  
  
The room was silent .  
  
Kirra looked at their faces , and focused on Kai's .  
  
"You don't believe me , do you ? What proof do you need? You have seen Dragoon and heard of how I am connected to you . It may be hard to understand everything , but I'm telling you it's the truth !"  
  
More silence . she sighed .  
  
"I can do only two more things to convince you ." She said . She reached up and tugged down the hem of her vest top , exposing the top half of her right breast , there was a mark there and they all winced to see it . It was the scar of a brand , made with red hot iron , in the shape of an H .  
  
"It stands for Harem ." She said , "And here , this is a letter from my mother , your daughter , Vixen , from my timeline ."  
  
She handed Kai a small mud stained envelope . Kai took out the first piece of paper , for there were two inside and unfolded it , and he read :  
  
Dadda  
  
I feel childish writing "Dadda" As I am now nearing my 38th year , but it was the only think I ever called you . I can only remember you slightly , one thing I remember is how you smelled , I don't mean that in a horrible way , but what I mean to say is , you always had such a unique musty scent , and it always used to make me feel better to just breath it in .  
  
I know that you probably don't believe young Kiz here , but I can assure you that everything is true , Mum told me that you were stubborn , and your pride would never allow you to go back on your word , just like grandpa Vegeta . But if you value your life , and the life of every living sole on your planet , please take heed of what my daughter says .  
  
If you do not listen then what the future holds for you is so dark it is not worth waiting for , you have no idea of the suffering and torment which every new day brings , my daughter volunteered to come and persuade you , but I am starting to feel that perhaps I should have been the one to come , then perhaps it would have been easier to make you believe . Perhaps the other two things you will find enclosed will change your mind.  
  
It was the only one I owned , it took a lot to give it up , it is the only thing I have left of both you and Mum , and the second item is very precious to me , and I hope you will understand just how dire the situation really is .  
  
Lovingly yours  
  
-X-Vix-X-  
  
Kai would not have believed it if it were just the letter , but he took out the second piece of paper and his hard eyes softened as he held the scrap of paper carefully between his fingers .  
  
It was a colour photograph , he had seen it before , it was one of the few he had allowed Bulma to take of him , Bra and Vixen during his two and a half years in Bra's dimension . she had even persuaded them both to pose and smile .  
  
Kai had his arm curled around Bra's narrow shoulders , a small smile on his face , Bra cradled a one year old Vixen in her arms and her lovely face was lit with a smile , and Vixen had a finger jammed up her little nose , not paying any attention to the camera .  
  
Kai had seen it framed in CC , the colours had been sharp and bright , but now he had to hold the delicate paper as gently as he could . Years of being kept in poor conditions had had its affect on the picture , there were mud stains on it , and the edges curled around , looking a bit charred in places , and there were tears and some of the colour seemed to have been almost washed away as if it had been battered by rain for hours on end .  
  
Kai had to put it down quickly before his feelings got the better of him , and tipped the last item into his hand .  
  
If anything convinced him , it wasn't the letter , or the picture , it was the small item that lay in the palm of his hand .  
  
It was a bit chip , it was cracked and worn , a scratch ran over its surface and a chip had been broken from the edge . The chip seemed dull and lifeless , not like the one which shone with a freshly polished sheen in Kai's blade . The small image of the phoenix was different too , instead of spreading his magnificent wings and rearing his head as Kai was used to seeing him do , the bird , was curled in an awkward position , in death .  
  
"Dranzer ." he whispered , running his fingers over the lifeless bitbeast in his hand , he had never dreamed he would see anything like this . he looked up at the girl , he was convinced .  
  
"Alright , Kirra . What do I have to do ?"  
  
Wild-Roze : I'm gonna leave it there , I'm kinda knackered , I had to get up early for my flight this morning and now I stay up late writing this for you ! I am too good to you , I really am ! Okay , please review or I'll NEVER update again , u here me ? NEVER !!!!!! R&R !! 


	10. A Hot Day At The Beach

Wild-Roze : Okay, I couldn't wait , so I decided to update again , I should be revising for my proficiency part 2 for my exam tomorrow , but I'll probably ask my sergeant really nicely if he can pass me anyway . Heh heh heh . Oooookay , u r not allowed to read this chapter until u have reviewed the last chapter , cos I like reviews ^__^ . Now , without further ado , lets get going shall we ? ..........Ahh , my chinchilla is sitting on my shoulder while I write this , he is soooooooooooooo adorable , I luv him ^__^ .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own either Beyblade or DBZ , BUT I DO own Vixen and Kirranisha Hiwitari .  
  
A Hot Day at the Beach  
  
Last Time :  
  
"Dranzer ." he whispered , running his fingers over the lifeless bitbeast in his hand , he had never dreamed he would see anything like this . he looked up at the girl , he was convinced .  
  
"Alright , Kirra . What do I have to do ?"  
  
Kirra grinned and scratched under her nose (Just like Tyson) .  
  
"Well , you can start by coming back to Bra's dimension with me , I have to go there to warn them and give them enough time to train , YOU have to go there so your world isn't destroyed ." she could have taken Kai's DSD back herself , but she also wanted her grandparents to get back together , she was sure Kai realized this too , but if he did , he didn't mention it .  
  
Kai was about to say 'No' , he didn't want to have to see Bra again after he had said the things he had said , he didn't answer . He just stood up and strode out of the room onto the balcony of their apartment . In one hand , he held his blade and at its centre Dranzer shone , full of life and energy . But , in his other hand , he held the small , damaged Bit , with its inhabitant , curled in death at its centre .  
  
He didn't know what to do , he desperately wanted Bra back , but he didn't even know if she would have him back .  
  
Kirra stared at Kai , she couldn't take her eyes off him , it was the first time she had seen her grandfather , apart from in the tattered old picture her mother had sent in the letter . Her grandmother really knew how to pick a guy .  
  
"What do you think Kai is going to do ?" Asked Ray , not to anyone in particular , Mariah and Tala shrugged and Kirra looked at the Chinese boy (Well , man) .  
  
"I don't know , you see this is the first time I have met him , you see when the master of a bit beast dies , there are two things that can happen to the bit beast . Either the bit beast goes on living and takes a new master , or , if the beast is attached to its master in both mind and spirit , the beast will die too . That is what happened to Dranzer , in my time ."  
  
"So in the future , I'm dead ?" Asked Kai from the balcony without turning around .  
  
"Uh-huh , you were killed by the ice-jins because it was known that you were my mother's father . They hate all Saiyans and anything to do with them , so naturally , you and were one of their targets ."  
  
Kai turned around and came into the room , he put the dead Dranzer on the table .  
  
"Sorry , but I'm not going back ." He said .  
  
"Well , good we can get going right awa........WHAT ?!?!?!?" Yelled Kirra .  
  
"Look , I'm not going back there , I am through with Bra , and that's that !" he stated firmly .  
  
Kirra scowled , and her anger rose very quickly .  
  
"Listen Scarf Boy (Sound familiar ? If it don't go to chap 1 of Dimensional Love) , perhaps you didn't understand what I said . BOTH OUR WORLDS WILL END IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW !!!!!" She yelled . "I haven't secured my own death by coming here for no reason , when I get back , I will be killed as a punishment , and I am not sacrificing myself just because you are too stuck up and stubborn not to let your own heart tell you the right thing to do ! I'll drag you back if I have to !"  
  
Kai growled . "Just try it !" he spat .  
  
Kirranisha's black eyes narrowed dangerously . A sudden wind blew up , knocking things off the wall and toppling lamp shades , a pale aura formed around the teen . Her lavender hair whipped around her face and she got into a fighting stance . Gradually the aura changed to bright gold , but she didn't go Super Saiyan .  
  
Kai took half a step back , she was about three times as strong as he was , so he wasn't going to chance it .  
  
"Still want me to try ? Or are you going to be a good boy ?!" She asked forcefully . By now the floor was shaking , Mariah let out a small scream as the light bulb overhead burst and Ray put an arm around her shoulders to shield her .  
  
"Kai , calm her down !" Yelled Tala .  
  
"ALRIGHT !!!" Yelled Kai over the din of rushing air .  
  
Instantly the wind died and the golden aura vanished and she smiled as if nothing had happened .  
  
"Good , do you have the DSD with you ?" She asked , Kai glared at her , but nodded .  
  
"Right , now , did Great Grandpa Vegeta ever teach you how to mask your energy , you know depress it so other people can't sense it ?"  
  
Once again , a nod from Kai . She grinned .  
  
"Great , do that now , so when we enter their world , they won't be able to sense us ." She told him , Kai concentrated hard , not sure why she would care if they sensed them , but he ,managed to do it anyway .  
  
"Great ," She said again , "Well there is no time like the present , so lets get going !" she turned around and activated her own DSD , she turned back to Kai when the white vortex was swirling over head .  
  
"You first Scarfy , I don't trust you not to follow me if I go first ." She told him .  
  
Kai rolled his eyes , but stepped towards the portal .  
  
"Kai ." Said Ray behind him . He turned to face his Chinese friend again .  
  
"Looks like your gonna have your hands full trying to find two new team members now ." he said .  
  
Ray smiled . "Aww , cummon Kai , you know there is no Bladebreakers without you , this is the end of the road for us ." He told him . Kai would never dream of saying anything , but he was truly touched by this , he smiled , a genuine smile and raised his hand in a small wave , before he launched himself through the portal .  
  
Kirra looked at the three people . "Don't worry , I promise you will see him , Tyson and Bra again ." She said , before she followed her grandfather through to a different dimension .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The vortex sealed behind them , Kirra smiled , now at least there was no way for the Ice-jins to reach that place . Her and Kai were standing in the grounds of the CC , but she could sense that no one was there . She closed her eyes , her senses reaching far off , searching for her family , most of which in her timeline were dead .  
  
"I've got them ! This way !" She said , blasting off into the air , Kai followed her . (And yeah , they are still managing to mask their energy even when they are flying .)  
  
He sighed , it seemed his pride would be shattered , yet again , he remembered he had been in the wrong when he and Bra had last broken up before Vix was born , it seemed he was always the bad guy .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
At that precise moment Kai was the last thing on the minds of any of the people who were enjoying a hot day at the beach . Vegeta was asleep in the sun , Tyson and Goku (still in his child form) where suppressing their laughter as they slowly buried him up to his neck .  
  
Trunks and Goten were occupied digging a large hole , they said they were going to go as deep as they could before they sun went down , without using and energy blasts , Vixen was sitting close to the edge of the pit , observing their progress , looking very serious while stuffing handfuls of sand into her mouth and slowly crunching away on them . (A/N : didn't we ALL eat sand when we were kids ? ............Well , I know I did anyway.)  
  
Gohan was drying himself off in the sun , because he had just been swimming in the sea .  
  
The five women ; Bra , Bulma , Chi Chi , Pan and Videl , however . Were all on white plastic sun loungers , sunning themselves and over seeing their families at leisure like serene guardian angels .  
  
It was the first day the bra had spent in the three weeks since she had been separated from Kai that she hadn't spent longing for him , she was just so relaxed and happy and content . She mused about how easy it would be to just fall asleep here in the warmth ..........................  
  
It was this scene that Kai and Kirra came upon . They levitated above the 12 people on the beach , Kai looked down , and suddenly he didn't care about his pride , just seeing Bra and Vixen again was worth it . He looked around at Kirra when he heard her sniff .  
  
"What's wrong ?" he asked , but he didn't particularly care .  
  
"Their all so happy down there , in my time , I can't remember the last time anyone laughed or smiled , you have no idea what it is like ."  
  
Kai felt kind of sorry for the girl , she didn't have to go do all of this , she was only trying to help . Kai sighed and turned his attention back to the beach .  
  
Trunks and Goten climbed out of the hole , they were covered in sand from head to foot , making Vixen burst into fits of giggles . They looked in Bra's direction and her brother grinned evilly when he heard the minute snores coming from her and told Goten his plan .  
  
The two boys walked over to Bra's sun lounger and very gently lifted it with Bra still asleep on it , they slowly flew up into the air and out over the sea , Bra , still contentedly snoring away . They were trying their hardest not to laugh . By now all of the people on the beach were looking up , apart from Vegeta who was still completely out of it .  
  
Goten and Trunks tipped the sun lounger on its side , and Bra fell off , falling towards the surface of the water , still asleep .  
  
Kai saw her drop , he didn't know what came over him , but all he saw was her , without a second thought , he zoomed down to intercept her .  
  
Bra opened her eyes , and cried out when she saw the sea a few meters away , she had no time to focus her energy for flight , so she squeezed her eyes shut . By now Goku had woken up Vegeta so he could see the fun .  
  
Bra prepared to get very wet , and drew in a long breath , waiting for the impact of the water . It didn't come .  
  
She reopened her eyes to find that she had stopped and she felt strong arms holding her up , she grinned and turned her head to face her rescuer expecting it to be her father , and her mouth fell open .  
  
"Kai !" she breathed .  
  
Vegeta snarled and stood up , using a blast if ki energy to get the sand off his body , he took a few steps forwards .  
  
"Vegeta !" He stopped in mid stride , and looked over his shoulder at Bulma , she shook her head warningly .  
  
"Leave them , its nothing to do with you !" She said sternly , he growled , but stopped .  
  
Tyson grinned and started waving wildly to his old friend .  
  
"Dadda !" Squealed Vixen , she jumped up and shot over the surface of the water like a small blue bullet , she had mastered the art of flight when she was about seven months old .  
  
Kai looked down as the small girl slammed into his left shin and latched herself there firmly , Kai could feel he would have a bruise there the next day .  
  
"Kai , wh-what are you doing here ?" Asked Bra .  
  
By now Trunks and Goten had landed and were watching the two , no one noticed the beautiful lavender haired teen gently land on the sand behind the group .  
  
"I ........" Started Kai , but he didn't know how to finish . he thought back to a similar situation , they had been standing on the frozen lake in Russia , Bra having just saved his life , and he remembered the thing he said to her .  
  
He lifted her up closer so only she could hear him , it took all of his remaining , somewhat shattered pride to say this .  
  
"Are you an angel ?"  
  
She looked at him for a few seconds , obviously wondering what the hell he was talking about , then she seemed to realize . a slow smile spread across her face just as it had the last time he had said that to her , and soon she couldn't breathe from laughing just like last time .  
  
"Kai , I don't know what it is with you ," She managed to gasp when her laughter had subsided a little , "But you always manage to be able to say the right things to me ." Then she reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss with his scarf .  
  
Kirra looked at the two , one part of her plan was complete , now for the second . she stepped forward , and into everybody's view , all eyes instantly left the newly reunited couple and focused on her .  
  
She took a breath , she was standing with a group of people who were dead in her time , and it was nerve racking .  
  
"My name is Kirranisha ," She began , "And I have come here from the future to tell you about ...........  
  
Wild-Roze : Yeah , I can't really be all that bothered to go into all the details once again , but hey , if I don't get at least 75 reviews , I'm not putting up da nxt chappie , MWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ain't I evil ? Doncha just love me ? Okay , anyway , gotta go and revise for my test 2morrow , R&R !! 


	11. you made me play midwife!

**_Wild-Roze: Heh, well well well...............:: Looks around:: ........hmm I know this place......  
  
Bra::: Hits authoress on head:: yeah you should!  
  
Kai: How long has it been??  
  
Wild-Roze: Ow... Ehh....umm, I'd say about, umm, nine months...ish.  
  
Kai: ::Pulls out gun:: Start writing!  
  
Wild-Roze: Eeep.  
  
Tyson: Hullo! That's MY line!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or DBZ, I do however own this plot and any OC's  
  
!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
_**  
Kirra looked around her at her family..... how strange it was to see them this way. All four of her grandparents.....together.... she thought it was probably safe to tell Pan and Tyson that she was their granddaughter, seeing as she could sense the fact that Pan was already pregnant with her father.  
  
They were in the CC complex, which had stunned Kirra, it had been destroyed long before she was born in her time, so it was wonderful, yet saddening to see the richness and happiness in which these people lived, knowing that if she had not come, it would all be taken from them.  
  
She sighed, her eyes meeting with each of the thirteen pairs staring back at her; Kai, Bra, Vixen, Pan, Tyson, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi and Videl. Other than Kai, who had already heard the news of the coming threat, and Vixen who was too young to understand, were all staring at her with a mixture of horror and scepticism . They all found it a little hard to believe that the ice-jins would be strong enough to defeat the Saiya-jins.  
  
Kirranisha sighed, it was clear to her that the proud fighters didn't think that a race far weaker than them would be able to best them in battle.  
  
"I know it is hard to believe, but when they first arrived in my time we all thought we could defeat them.... But we couldn't. Please, spend the time you have left training." She said, before turning away from them, and exiting without another word.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
After everyone had said their goodbyes, they had all gone off their separate ways, Tyson and Pan still lived in the same house as Videl and Gohan, and Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten had gone home too.  
  
Bulma and Bra had gone off to start dinner, and Vixen had toddled over to her father and latched herself to his already damaged shin.  
  
Kirra had flown up to the Lookout to talk to Piccolo.  
  
Kai collapsed onto a couch, ignoring his daughter for the time being, who was attached to his shin.  
  
"Comfy ?!" said a cold voice.  
  
Kai looked around, to see Vegeta standing there, he stood up, and the two glared each other down, until Kai finally broke the silence.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta?" He asked in a bored voice.  
  
The older, stronger man came forward till they were inches apart and snarled.  
  
"Why did you come back, your only going to hurt her again, why didn't you just stay away?!" He hissed.  
  
Kai wasn't in the least bit intimidated.  
  
"Because," he said slowly, as if talking to a toddler, "I happen to love her."  
  
"Well, are you going to stay here until the Ice-jins get here? Or desert her again ?" Snarled Vegeta.  
  
"Fuck you!" Spat Kai.  
  
Vegeta smirked, and looked at the fiery young man, he wouldn't admit it, but Kai reminded him very much of himself, and he was pleased with what he saw.  
  
"Well, Brat, if you are going to stay here, then it looks like your going to be spending some long hours training with me, so you had better get your head out from up your ass and get a little respect in your voice when you speak to me!"  
  
Kai grunted. He didn't really care about what Vegeta had to say, right now all he wanted to do was get to Bra and rekindle the passion that they had shared. But, before he could leave, Vegeta phased in front of him, something he had never been able to get used to, and grabbed his collar.  
  
"And the training starts, now!" he snarled, swiftly punching Kai into a wall, but not with enough force to send him right through it, smirking at the teen who swiftly got to his feet again.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for you right now Old Man." He snarled, after checking Vixen was alright, "I'm going out." He grumbled. Untangling Vixen's arms from around his leg and thrusting her into Vegeta's arms as he stalked past.  
  
Once in the gardens Kai blasted off, needing to get away from his frankly terrifying father-in-law-type-guy-even-though-he-and-Bra-weren't-married. He smirked and sought out Tyson's Ki and headed towards it.  
  
_**:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!::!:!:!:!:!:!:**_  
  
Tyson hadn't taken as well to this world as Kai had, all these strong intimidating men freaked him out a little, but not as much as.....Chi Chi. The strange, power-hungry woman obviously adored Tyson, and forced vast amounts of food down his throat at every opportunity. Of course, Tyson loved this at first, but soon it became far too much for even him to handle, and he got into the habit of hiding under the floorboards or sneaking out whenever she came to visit.  
  
However, in the month or so he had been there, he had been training here and there with Goku and/or Gohan, in between his 'training' (making out) sessions with Pan. The first order of business had been teaching him basic defensive techniques, and a few attack methods, and only recently had the two men been attempting to teach him the art of flight. Unfortunately, Tyson wasn't good with heights unless there was something solid beneath his feet. So, after his first journey to Kame's Lookout, from where he had been promptly shoved over the edge, he had stoutly refused to lean to fly.  
  
He may have managed it if he hadn't been screaming all the way down as he fell, ignoring Gohan's presence, trying to instruct him.  
  
At the time when Kai arrived he was sneaking out of the house because he had gotten word that Chi Chi was coming round. He squeaked in surprise when his former team captain touched down in front of him, arms folded, and scowling.  
  
"You're coming to train with me." He demanded shortly, "cummon." He said lifting off the ground.  
  
"Uhh, Kai, I can't fly." Tyson said.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kai reached down and grabbed the back of Tyson's jacket.  
  
"Hey, Kai, wha- Eeep!"  
  
Tyson screamed girlishly as Kai lifted him in one hand and shot away with him.  
  
"KAI! PUT ME DOWN I'M SCARED!" He wailed, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Shut up Tyson, save your crying for our training session." He snapped.  
  
Tyson frowned.  
  
"I resent that." He muttered.  
  
_**!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:**_  
  
Kai idly dropped Tyson's unconscious body on the lawns of Pan's garden, he felt better now, having taken his stress out on his dull friend. A student of Vegeta's hardened by a couple of years training far outclassed Tyson. Seeing that there was no challenge in his former team mate Kai had readily used him as a punch bag.  
  
Pan shot out of the house and to Tyson's bloodied side.  
  
"Kai!" She yelled furiously.  
  
He merely tossed her a senzu bean, and blasted away.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
_**  
Kai landed silently on the balcony connected to his and Bra's room, and entered. He had missed her, and now, he wanted her more than ever. He glanced over to where steam was rolling from under the door to the connecting bathroom, and a faint humming could be heard. He shuddered and released a growl of desire, stepping towards the door that separated him from the hopefully naked form of his Saiya-jin mate.  
  
However, before he could enter, she came out, only a small towel clinging loosely to her body, she glanced at Kai, seeing the blatant lust in his eyes, and ignored it, pretending to still be in a mood with him.  
  
"Hn, where have you been?" She asked, stalking past him and picking up a brush from her vanity table, running it through her long, wet tresses.  
  
"Training." He replied shortly.  
  
Bra trembled as he came and stood directly behind her, but not quite making contact.... She held off for as long as she could..... but eventually she growled with an animalistic quality and spun around, flushing her body to his well muscled one.  
  
"Kai, tomorrow I'm going up to the lookout with my father to train in the hyperbolic time chamber, I'll be in there for one day, but to me it will be one whole year.... Before I see you or Vix again." She said.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"Well then, we'd better make this a night to remember." Without another word, he put his hands on her hips and literally threw her onto the bed.  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:_**  
  
Kai sighed, and glared at the door, it had almost been 24 hours since Bra had gone through there with Vegeta, and he was impatiently waiting to see what she would be like when she came out. He had been training with Kirra, who he was due to go in with next. His granddaughter would return to her time the following day, she wanted to get some training in so she could take a few ice-jins with her, so a year in the hyperbolic time chamber would be very helpful to her.  
  
His attention was caught by a sound, the sound of the latch being taken off, slowly the door creaked open. Kai stood, and out came..... Vegeta. The Saiyan glared at Kai, walked straight up to him and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Daddy!" Yelled Bra's angry voice. Kai groaned, not the kind of reunion he had been hoping for....he sat up and gingerly got back to his feet from the floor.  
  
"What...was that for!?" He hissed, wincing.  
  
"That's what its for!" Yelled Vegeta, pointing at Bra.  
  
Kai cast his eyes to her. The aqua strands had grown a lot, her hair was now down to her mid-back, her muscles looked more toned and he could almost feel the rise in her power, but that was not what shocked him.  
  
Cradled in her arms, not more than about three months old, was a tiny baby boy.  
  
Before Kai could say anything else, Vegeta punched him again.  
  
"And THAT was for making ME have to play mid-wife!" He yelled.  
  
".......Ow." Moaned Kai.  
  
"Daddy! Stop it!" Bra scolded, kneeling beside Kai and helping him up.  
  
The small boy, had short, black hair, which fell in front of his eyes, much like his father's, but his eyes he had clearly inherited from his grandfather, the onyx depths topped with a cute baby-pouting scowl. The chubby hands reached out and patted Kai's cheek.  
  
The former captain of the Bladebreakers smirked..... he had a son!  
  
**_!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:  
  
Wild-Roze: Heh heh heh, can you imagine vegeta being a mid-wife?? Anyway, im sorryfor lack of updating........i have never had a worst case of writers block...heh, ok then, if anyone out there is still reading this, please review!_**


End file.
